Dracule D Luffy
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: AU/AT. Luffy is raised by Mihawk and is instead 24 years old when he sets off, so let's see how that turns out. Pairing is being decided on my poll.


Hello all! This is a the story mentioned in my notifications in my other stories where Luffy is found, raised, and trained by Dracule Mihawk.

Anyway, here's a new story to possibly get your attention and that I hope you will enjoy just like you enjoy my other stories.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

><p>(17 years ago)<p>

(Unknown location, let's say he's in North Blue)

Dracule Mihawk docked silently onto the island as he studied his most recent blade, Kokuto Yoru, a large, curved black blade with rubies in the hilt. All in all, it was a beautiful and powerful blade.

Mihawk's musing was interrupted by what sounded like the painful moans of a child. His calculating hawk-like eyes scanned the alleyway next to him and he saw a child that looked to be at least 7 years old with their head on their knees that were held to his chest.

As if sensing Mihawk's presence, the boy looked up and the hawk-eyed man noticed that there was fresh blood running down the left side of the child's face from his eye.

"The hell do you want?" Contrary to the child's appearance, his voice sounded cold and unforgiving, slightly piquing Mihawk's interest.

Placing his large sword on his back, he walked up to the child and looked down at him with a curious gaze.

"What's your name, child?" Mihawk asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The boy responded, staring into the man's yellow eyes without hesitation.

The swordsman's eyes narrowed slightly and pondered to himself.

_'His spirit and will are strong and I can tell he has great potential. Who knows, it could be interesting as well.'_

"Come with me, I'll get you treated and train you." Mihawk said turning away from Luffy.

"Alright. What's your name, anyways?" The child asked after a few moments of thought, standing from the ground to follow Mihawk.

"Mihawk." He said shortly, walking down the street with Luffy at his side.

(Scene skip)

"So, I'll be living here from now on?" Luffy asked curiously as he looked around the mansion that he'd be calling home.

"Yes, you will. We start training tomorrow morning after we eat and after you get cleaned up, so you'll have to wake up early." Mihawk said sternly.

"Alright." Luffy said, fingering the bandage that was covering his left eye. _'This'll take a while to get used to.'_ He thought to himself, referring to living with some guy he met on the street, and with only one eye. '_Life will be interesting though.'_ Luffy thought with a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

(East Blue - 16 years later)

Two men were standing at the dock of an island with one in a coffin shaped boat with a throne-like chair in the middle and candles lit with an eerie green flame and the other standing on the wooden dock.

"Are you sure about me staying here, Mihawk-sensei?" the young man asked the taller man curiously.

He had shaggy black hair that reached to his shoulders with his bangs stopping just at his eyebrows. Across his left eye was a diagonal scar that reached down to his jawline, leaving his eye open but the iris being a grey color, showing its blindness compared to his right eye which was a dark onyx color. He was wearing a worn out straw hat on his head, an open black cardigan that showed off his toned torso, a pair of black cargo pants that were tucked in to a pair of black military boots. On his hip was a nodachi with a blade of at least 3 feet in length with a sheath that was a deep shade of black with a gold carving that looked like a lightning bolt zig-zagging down the sheath. The handle of the blade greatly contrasted the sheath, the color being a blinding white color that was met with a golden hand guard that was at the base of the blade.

"Yes, of course I am, Luffy." the tall man asked. He was wearing a long, open black coat that showed his lean and muscular chest with red sleeves that looked like they had floral-like designs. He had on a pair light purple pants that led down to large boots with straps on them, a cross-shaped necklace around his neck, a hat with a large plume attached to it, a small beard on his chin and most interestingly, his cold yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Alright, if you say so Mihawk-sensei." Luffy said before he bowed his head in respect. "Thank you so much for teaching me everything you know Mihawk-sensei." Luffy said politely with a smile on his face.

"It's no problem at all, I know you'll accomplish great things in the future, Luffy, and I hope you make me proud as well." Mihawk said with a rare, almost fatherly smile on his face with pride shining in his eyes.

"I will make you proud, there's no doubt about it." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"And remember, keep up on your haki training, you may need it soon, and keep up on your sword training, I'll see you when fate permits us to, Luffy." Mihawk said, pushing his coffin boat off the dock.

"See you later, sensei. Now then, time to find a training spot." Luffy said, turning around and walking into Fuschia Village.

* * *

><p>There's the prologue done, I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more chapters in the future.<p>

Anyhow, drop a review and a follow on your way out please, it would be greatly appreciated. Flames, however, will be ignored and put out. Please check my profile for any future polls that could happen.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer._


End file.
